DragonBall: Tournament of Survival (FanFic)
by 4meldt
Summary: After 2 saiyans wedding has happened, everything was peaceful. Until one day, Crow, a man that was banned from the Rainbow Roam, invited the Kais and Saiyan Gods to a tournament. But this isn't any other tournament...
**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

Weeks after the wedding of Syria and Budos, everything seems to be peaceful. Everyone would be enjoying their lives. Until one day, The Rulers of the Rainbow Roam Laze and Flake were in their temple just enjoying a peaceful day.

(Laze) "Finally! We can just have a day to sit back and relax. Isn't that right Flake?"

(Blake) "Yeah. This is great."

*Then, one of their rainbow soldiers walked into their throne room.*

(Soldier) "Sir. Madam. You guys have a guest."

(Laze) "A guest? Send them in."

(Soldier) "Yes Madam Laze."

*He walked out the room to get the guest. The guest walked into the room*

(?) "Hmm. Nice place you got here Laze."

*She got out her chair and walked up to the guest*

(Laze) "Crow! What are you doing here!? You were banned from this universe!"

(Crow) "Easy easy Laze. I'm only here to visit my favorite rulers."

(Flake) "Your not wanted here Crow. Not after what happened last time."

(Crow) "Relax. I'm starting over a new me. This is the new Crow you're looking at. And to repay my incidents, I'm inviting you, the rulers of the other roams, and your fighters to my tournament in U23."

(Laze) "How do we know this isn't a setup?"

(Crow) "Because if it was, i would have try to destroy you too already. Correct?"

(Flake) "When is tournament of yours?"

(Crow) "In 3 days! Anyone can come. But it can only be 10 fighters."

(Laze) "10 fighters? Hmmm. Done!"

(Crow) "Great! I'll see you guys in 3 days!"

*He ran out the room and left*

(Laze) "10 fighters? We have so many fighters."

(Flake) 'Well, we could ask Sun, Moon, Sky, and Kell. Since Khalil is done fighting for good."

(Laze) "Well, Kell is only 12 and only knows 50% of his power so I don't know about Kell."

(Flake) "Maybe Raddenko. And what about Kyro?"

(Laze) "We can try them. I don't want to ask Budos and Syria because they just got married. This is going to be tough. Let's call Oni. We should see what should we do."

*She pulled out her staff and called Oni*

-Earth-

*In the Capsule Corp Laboratory, Oni was studying while feeding her Chao, Kinni. Then, her Holographic phone went off and she answered it.*

(Oni) "Dr. Briefs."

(Laze) "Oni. It's Laze."

(Oni) "Oh madam Laze it's been a while. It's everything ok?"

(Laze) "Yes. Are you available to come to the roam? We need to show you something."

(Oni) "Sure. When i get done studying me and Kinni will be there."

(Laze) "Ok. See you when you get here."

*She ended the call.*

(Oni) "Well Kinni, looks like we're going to the Rainbow Roam today."

(Kinni) "Chao Chao!"

*Hours later, Oni visit Laze and Flake and Laze told her everything.*

-Rainbow Roam-

(Oni) "So Let me get this straight. So this Crow guy invited everyone to this tournament and want you guys to pick 10 fighters to participate?"

(Flake) "Yes that's correct."

(Oni) "Well, what can me and Kinni do? We can't fight."

(Laze) "Well, you're a scientist right?"

(Oni) "Yes."

(Laze) "I think Crow is trying to plan something to take control of the Roams. So I want you to create a device to detect what he's doing during this tournament."

(Oni) "A spy cam? Sure. When is this tournament?"

(Laze) "3 days. So we have to pick 10 fighters to participate."

(Oni) "Well, guess I can bring my mobile capsule Corp building along."

(Laze) "No need!"

(Oni) "Hmm? What do you mean Madam Laze?"

(Laze) "We created a capsule corp for you downtown by the museum."

(Oni) "Whoa. Thanks madam laze. You shouldn't have."

(Laze) "No need to thank us. It's a gift of being a ally to us."

(Oni) "Ok. I'll go start working on it. Let's go Kinni."

(Kinni) "Chao!"

*Kinni ran for her as they walk out the temple.*

 **Chapter 2: Recruiting**

After thinking, Laze went to look and recruit Sun and his Siblings. Sun was training with his older brother Sky, his older sister Moon, and younger brother Kell by the falls as their father Khalil and mother Vanilla watched.*

(Vanilla) "It's crazy. Kell is handling himself during battle."

(Khalil) "Well, he does have my energy of course."

(Vanilla) "Whatever."

(Sky) "Come on Sun! Keep up!"

(Sun) "You should tell yourself that!"

(Moon) "Quit your complaining you too! Stay focus."

(Kell) "Yeah what Moon said! Besides I'm the strongest."

(Sun/Sky/Moon) "Oh really!?"

(Khalil) "Take it easy you three!"

(Vanilla) "Your all family so quit trying to kill each other!

*They continued to train. Then Laze appeared in the middle of the training and froze them*

(Laze) "Ah there you three are."

(Khalil) "Hello Laze."

(Laze) "Oh Khalil! I have to ask you something."

*She snapped her fingers as all three fall to the ground.*

(Khalil) "What is it?"

(Laze) "Remember Laze? The person that was banned from the rainbow roam years ago?"

(Khalil) "Yes. What about him?"

(Laze) "Well somehow he managed to get in here and invited me, flake, and the other rulers of the roams to a tournament."

(Sun) "A tournament? What kind of tournament?"

(Laze) "I don't know. But I don't trust him! So I ask Oni to keep an eye on him during it."

(Sky) "So how many competitors will be there?"

(Laze) "I don't know. But we have to pick 10 fighters for the tournament."

(Sun) "Only 10? I'll join."

(Moon) "Sounds fun."

(Sky) "Yeah it does. I'm in too."

(Kell) "Count me in."

(Laze) "Ok. So we have 4 fighters already. Only 6 left to pick."

(Vanilla) "What about Budos or Broku or Syria?"

(Khalil) "Broku is retired and Budos and Syria is still under the marriage rule."

(Vanilla) "Marriage rule?"

(Khalil) "The marriage rule is that a wedding couple can't fight until 3 weeks are up."

(Vanilla) "Well that sucks. How about Hanto or his son?"

(Sun) "Right! Hanto Jr would like that to be apart of a tournament."

(Laze) "Ok. I'll go find 5 more fighters then. Find Hanto Jr and tell him.

*He nodded and she starts to fly away *

-Pink Roam-

*Syria would be in the fields planting pink flowers as Budos would be making himself at home. Syria would walk in after she finish to watch her new pet Chao being hatched.*

(Syria) "It's hatching! Look dear It's hatching."

*As the egg is hatching, it would be revealed as a pink color Chao.*

(Syria) "Aww. She's so beautiful."


End file.
